


we are beautiful, we are doomed

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, old and hell and kind of (very embarrassing)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jugson before they knew that death was a thing that could happen to one of them.





	we are beautiful, we are doomed

**Author's Note:**

> This ship's tag is so bad I'm sorry. Also this has been in my drafts 5Ever.

Jason Blossom is nicer than he seems, which isn't saying much. Jason Blossom isn't smart or nice or even really interesting, but he makes Jughead Jones' hands shake, and that's enough, maybe. (It's a good kind of nerves. It makes him feel better to hold his hands at his sides in fists while Jason breathes into his neck, like his father never looked at him, eyes disappointed and with a practiced non-angry set to his face. Like he never held Jellybean while she shook and cried and snotted onto his shoulders.)   
•   
Jason Blossom is smarter than he seems and Jughead Jones learns that while he's in a position best described as compromising. Jason smiles at him (the whitest teeth he's ever seen) and quotes Shakespeare from memory, but that's not the kind of smart he's talking about. You see, Jason sees himself as he is, and in Riverdale (or anywhere in the world), that makes him an oddity and if we're going to get redundant here, smart.   
•   
(Jason Blossom kind of hates himself. Jughead wouldn't have thought he would. He seems like he's above everyone else, but there's that _seems_ again.  
•   
Jason Blossom's hands are on his hips and he wants the world to just stop there, leave them suspended in time, always right about to fly into the sun.


End file.
